It is proposed to continue measurements of magnetic circular dichroic (MCD) spectra of basic classes of organic chromophores in general and those of biological interest in particular, and their interpretation, both in terms of qualitative models and of molecular orbital calculations, and to extend them to MCD of partially oriented samples, MCD in emission, and high-resolution MCD in matrix isolation.